His Love For Them
by WaterWarrior294
Summary: 'Aang smiled, and gave her a small peck on the lips. "I'll be back." ' Aang goes off to an important meeting, while Katara, nearing the end of her pregnancy, visits the South Pole. Multi-Chaptered! WARNING! KATAANGY FLUFFY GOODNESS!


**Yes, I know I've said in my profile that I don't like fics made after the war, or babyfics, but I just had to write this one. I JUST HAD TO. It's been burning a friggin HOLE in my mind.**

**This is going to have a second chapter, and possibly even a third one, because I didn't realize how incredibly long it would be. **

**Anyhoo! Enjoy la fluff! ;)**

HIS LOVE FOR THEM

_Chapter One: Bittersweet_

Katara smiled as she placed a hand on her round stomach. When she felt a slight nudge, her smile grew even wider.

She was sitting beside a huge table, with bunches of presents, bags and bows and sizes and shapes of all kinds. Blues, pinks, reds, yellows…

She leaned over to the airbender beside her. "Now is the time when I really, really wish we knew whether the baby is going to be a girl or a boy."

Aang chuckled. "I completely agree. It's going to take forever to open these."

They sat in Iroh's tea shop, with dozens of family and friends of all sorts. Sokka could be seen raiding the food table (his teenage appetite had not been grown out of over the years), and Toph was slumped in a chair, sulking. Suki was talking to Katara's father, Hakoda, with a two year old Takeo on her hip. Sokka had insisted on naming the little boy that, as it meant "warrior hero," or so he told them.

Aang, arm around the back of Katara's chair, glanced down at her. "Need anything?"

She shook her head, and smoothed the top of her round belly. "Nope. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Katara grinned up at his stormy gray eyes, amused. "Positive."

Sokka, two muffins in his hands and one stuffed in his mouth, jogged over to them. "Dsho hugh wan tha shtat opnin pwethenths naow?"

Katara scoffed, leaning forward a bit. "What? I'm sorry. I was quite distracted by the _crumbs_ hitting my _face_ as you spoke through your blueberry muffin."

Sokka swallowed hard, and stuck a bread-infested tongue out at her. "Yeah, you're really going to be saying that when you're getting covered by mushed sea prunes when you try and feed the little soon-to-be-monster."

Aang cocked an eyebrow. "And, how do you know that, exactly? From what I recall, _Suki _was the one who was getting bathed in baby food, not you."

The tribesman stuck out his lower lip. "I've fed him a few times!"

Katara rolled her eyes, stifling back a laugh. Or, rather, she was pretending to. "Ah-huh. I'll believe it when I see it."

Toph trudged up, and pulled up a chair beside a giggling Katara. "You guys gonna open the presents, or not?"

Sokka stomped his foot. "That's what I was gonna ask!" He folded his arms, and stuck his nose in the air. "You guys aren't fair."

Katara looked over at Aang who had an amused look in his eyes. Katara smiled at her husband. "He hasn't changed a bit."

Aang laughed, a wistful and playful sound. "Nope. Still the same old Sokka."

Sokka huffed. "Like I said. You guys aren't fair."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Life isn't fair, Sokka. You'd think you'd know that by know."

Sokka whipped to the blind woman, fists clenched. "And why do you think that?"

Toph snorted, and threw her hands behind her head. "Sokka, eight years ago, we were stuck in a freaking _war_. Eight years ago, Aang was still trying to learn enough of the elements to get by. Eight years ago, you were still trying to get Suki's attention. Eight years ago, I could kick your sorry little butt into next week." She smirked. "And- low and behold!- eight years later, I can _still_ kick your sorry little butt into next week."

Katara snickered. "And Toph is just the same old Toph."

Chuckling, Aang leaned in a bit towards his wife. "What do you know."

Toph, after the war, traveled back to her parents, wanting to patch things up. She had stayed there, with frequent visits from her friends, until Aang and Katara's invitation to their baby shower. Since she was officially twenty by now, she had made plans to buy her own house in Ba Sing Se, and help Aang and Zuko with the reformation.

Sokka and Suki, however, had been living in the South Pole, assisting Pakku with rebuilding. There they had gotten married, with Aang as Sokka's best man and Katara as Suki's maid of honor, and had little Takeo. Toph had visited for both their wedding and their baby shower, and declared she would never step foot on that big chunk of ice unless the world depended on it.

All of a sudden, Takeo came toddling up to them, sucking furiously on his fingers. He stumbled to his father, and wrapped a chubby fist around the bottom of his tunic.

Sokka eyed the little boy curiously. "What is it, Takeo?"

Takeo tugged on the fabric, and his lower lip began to tremble.

His father sighed. "Son, I've been carrying you around all day."

Then the boy full-out wailed, fat tears streaking out of his brown eyes and down his cheeks. Katara and Aang laughed, amused by the sudden outburst.

Toph leaned forward to the little guy. "C'mere, Takeo. Wanna come to Aunt Toph?"

All eight eyes shot to the earthbender, including Takeo's. Katara gaped at her in astonishment. _Is… she actually being _nice_ to the kid?_

Takeo stopped crying, and let go of Sokka's now-rumpled shirt. He waddled ungracefully over to Toph's awaiting arms, and let her pick him up and settle the boy in her lap.

Toph, bouncing the toddler up and down on her knee, shot a glare in Sokka's direction. "Some dad you are. Won't feed his own kid, and then he won't even pick him up."

Sokka just gawked at her. "Toph…" he pointed at the laughing child. "Are… are you… actually… showing _affection_, without feeling the urge to punch him?"

Toph snorted. "I'm not going to punch a baby, stupid."

Katara sighed, relieved. "Good. For a few months, I was worrying how I was going to manage healing Aang's _and_ the baby's bruises from you hitting them so much." She put a hand on her pregnant torso.

Toph grinned mischievously, pulling Takeo closer to her chest. "Naw, you just have to heal Aang's."

Aang huffed. "Oh, joy."

Hakoda, with a steaming cup of jasmine tea in one hand, walked over to the group, his smile widening on his face. "Ready to open presents?"

Sokka threw his hands up in the air in irritation. "Ugh! _I was_ _going to say that!_"

The chief glanced over at his son, looking a little worried. Then his eyes flickered back to his daughter, who was stifling giggles.

Swallowing, Hakoda stated, "I won't ask."

Toph snickered. "Good idea."

Aang, desperate to change the subject, nodded towards is father-in-law. "Yes, sir. I think we _should_ open presents now."

Hakoda's smile returned, and he averted his eyes to the dozens of presents. His grin melted. "Uh… wow."

Katara nodded. "That was my reaction, too. How we are going to open all of these by the party deadline, I have no idea."

Zuko, in his Firelord getup, strutted up to them, a bored-looking Mai by his side.

Sokka grinned at him. "Hi, Zu-Zu!"

The ruler groaned. "Oh, not you, too."

They all laughed, including an excited Takeo, who was still bouncing on Toph's knee.

Toph chuckled. "Just be glad they aren't calling you Hotman." She paused her bouncing for a minute, and her eyes went wide. "Ooh! I've got a new nickname for you!"

Mai snorted. "Great! We should throw a party!"

Takeo, loyal to the grown-up that provided him a lap, stuck out his tongue that the Fire Lady, and blew a raspberry at her. "Poo-head!"

They all burst out in a fit of laughter, even Zuko, who was trying his best to keep his snickers behind his hand. Mai, however, turned her nose up at the boy. "Gee, I wonder where he got _that _comeback from." She glared pointedly at the little boy's father.

Sokka was too busy guffawing to even get what she meant. "You… said… Takeo… poo… friggin… funny…"

After they had caught a breath, Hakoda set a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Do you want to start opening the gifts?"

Katara smiled up at him, and stroked her bulging stomach. "If you don't mind."

After Hakoda had announced to the large group that the present unwrapping was going to start, all of the people in the tea shop gathered around Aang and Katara's chairs.

Toph gripped the baby in her lap closer. "Jeez, Aang. Did you have to invite the whole city?" she whispered to him, leaning over Katara.

Aang grimaced. "I didn't. Iroh was in charge of the invitation list."

Toph straightened up. "Oh. Well, that explains it."

Suki came with a large package in her hands, grinning. When she spotted Takeo in Toph's lap, she looked accusingly at her husband. "Sokka, what did I tell you about letting Toph deal with the baby?"

Sokka, who was eating his last muffin, shrugged. "Toph is nicer to the kid than she's ever been to me."

There were ripples of laughter throughout the crowd.

Suki eyed Toph skeptically for a minute, who was wiping Takeo's dripping nose. Then she shrugged. "Oh, well. As long as she isn't holding him by his diaper." Suki turned to Aang and Katara, and set the present in Aang's lap. "I hope you like it."

Aang, looking excited, tore open the wrapping paper. He tossed the paper into a nearby trash bin that was provided for that very purpose. In his hands held a little bitty coat. Everybody 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the cute little jacket.

Katara stared at the coat, wonder and pleasure radiating through her stomach. "Oh, Suki! I love it!"

It was blue, and had two armholes jutting out the sides. The bottom, however, was created like a poncho, and was lined in warm woolen fleece. It's hood was large, and could very easily keep the baby from freezing. A crescent moon was stitched on the chest, with two similar ones on the side of the sleeves.

Aang, whose face was plastered with a huge grin, looked up at Sokka and Suki. "Thank you. It's wonderful."

Suki smiled sheepishly. "I made it with cotton and wool, because I didn't think you would like having your child parade around in tiger seal skins, Aang."

Aang laughed, his gray eyes sparkling. "Actually, I wouldn't have minded, but that makes the present all the better."

After setting it aside, he pulled a present from the pile. It was wrapped in fancy red paper. It was signed, "From Zuko and Mai, with love."

Katara took it gently from his grasp. "Here. I'll open this one."

She peeled away the paper carefully. When she was finished, two little shoes emerged from the wrappings, small and expensive-looking.

Katara giggled at them, and picked up one gingerly in her hand. "Their… their adorable!"

They were maroon and gold, with a little upturned toe and sturdy soles. It stretched up long, made to be over the ankle, like a boot. The Fire Nation symbol was plastered on the side of the shoe, gold and shining.

Mai smiled, which is very unusual for her. "I designed them. We had the royal shoemaker toss it together for us." She held her hands in front of her. "I tried to make them suitable for either a girl or a boy."

Zuko chuckled. "You do not have any idea how long Mai tried to make those shoes perfect." Zuko threw his hands on his hips. " 'Oh, that looks to girly! No, That part doesn't look right! What if it's a female, and I give her a boyish looking shoe?' " he imitated, making rapid hand gestures. "It was starting to drive me insane."

Toph's forced patience abandoned, she picked up Takeo from her lap and onto the floor. "Okay, time for my present." She reached behind her chair, and pulled a round gift from the floor. "I think you'll like it, Aang." She smirked mischievously.

Katara passed it to her husband, who looked skeptically over at his blind friend, and began to unwrap the bundle.

Aang's eyes went wide as he lifted the present from his lap. It was a pink sparkly tutu. It came down in ruffles, and the waist was very, very big. So big, Katara was sure she could stuff Sokka in it if she wanted to.

Aang gulped. "Uh, its… its nice, Toph, but we don't know if it'll be a girl or a boy yet." He stretched the elastic waistband with two thumbs. "Besides, don't you think it's a little wide?"

Toph snorted, and threw her hands behind her head. "It's not for the baby, it's for you, Twinkletoes."

Laughter echoed across the room. Aang looked at it as if he was carrying a soggy diaper, and held it away from him with two fingers.

He shot an amused glare at Toph. "Ha, ha. Hilarious."

Toph grinned. "If you think that's funny, wait until you see what I got for Katara!" She reached behind her chair once again, and whipped out a box. Smirking, she handed it over to the waiting girl.

The pregnant woman looked nervously at the cardboard box. It was labeled, _ADULT DIAPERS; WARNING! ONLY FOR ADULT USE. _

Katara laughed, and handed the box back to Toph. "Thanks, but I'll be fine without adult diapers for a while."

The whole tea shop burst out laughing, unable to hold it in.

xxx

Aang stood outside, an impatient Appa by his side. He knew why Aang was loading up his saddle, and was anxious to hit the road.

The airbender looked over at his wife. She was beautiful, as usual, even with a pregnant belly bulging out in front of her. Her blue eyes sparkled, and her chocolate hair shimmered in waves down her back. She was talking and laughing with Suki, smoothing out her round torso on occasion.

Aang turned to Appa, who was snorting and huffing in nervousness. "Hey, boy. You worried about her, too?"

The Avatar placed a hand on Appa's snout. The bison fidgeted, and nudged his head unmercifully into his master.

Aang sighed, and rubbed a temple in confusion. "I seriously feel like I shouldn't go to this stupid meeting."

Chittering echoed from Appa's saddle. Momo climbed down the buffalo's back, across his head and onto Aang's awaiting shoulder.

He patted the lemur's ears. "Hey, buddy. Ready to hit the skies?"

The monkey chattered in agreement, tugging on the airbenders collar. He then retreated back to his loyal bison friend, perching on his head. Aang managed a small smile in the animal's direction, but it faltered just the same.

Katara walked up to Aang. When she saw her husband's face, a flash of worry crossed her cerulean eyes. "Are you okay?"

Aang sighed and looked over at his bison. "I… I don't know."

Katara grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "You're concerned about the meeting."

Aang averted his eyes toward hers, and scratched the back of his neck with his free arm. "Well, that, and the fact you're traveling."

"Yes."

"Without me there."

"Yes."

"To a whole different country."

"Yes."

"While you're pregnant."

Katara smiled, and tilted her head to the side a bit. "Aang, you have nothing to worry about. I'll only be there for a week. And it's still just below a month before it's due." She put a delicate hand on his forearm. "Besides, even if I end up having it in the South Pole, there will be people to handle it. I should know."

A new pang of concern flashed through his chest. "But… I want to be there when… he… she… it's… born."

The hand on his elbow trailed down to meet his hand, and she entwined her fingers in his. "I'll send you the fastest messenger hawk we have when it happens, if it happens." She licked her lips. "You're going to Man Ta Nai. It's at the very tip of the Earth Kingdom. It's not a long flight. An hour, at least."

Aang swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "But, I-"

"Aang."

"When, you, I mean-"

"Aang."

"If it happens-"

_"Aang."_

He closed his trembling mouth. Katara grinned up at him, and cupped a soft hand on his cheek. "Don't worry. Concentrate on rebuilding. Deal with those stupid Earth Kingdom generals, no matter what kind of buttholes they are. Be strong for me… and the baby." She blinked rapidly, her eyelashes brushing her glowing bronze skin. "Okay?"

Aang dipped his face towards her, and leaned his forehead against hers in a warm embrace. "What if something happens? What if…"

"Ssh." A small smile played against her heart-shaped lips. "Don't ruin the moment."

Aang returned her smile, feeling her warm, sweet breath on his face. "I don't have a problem with that." His voice was barely a whisper.

Like what usually happened when he was around Katara, his heart began to thump, a sledgehammer pounding against his ribs. His knees were shaking, and his palms began to sweat. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and it felt like his insides were doing flips and twists.

For a minute, he just soaked her in, relishing the smooth fingers that stroked his jaw. Her eyes were closed, and her beautiful pink lips were parted. Her beautiful mahogany tresses brushed her high cheekbones, curling against her delicate features. Her scent was so beautiful, like beach roses and sea breezes and another smell that was so completely wonderful, it could have no earthly name. She seemed to radiate beauty, a glow that never faltered, never wavered from its original place; around her.

She was a _goddess_.

He couldn't take it anymore. He caved in to his desire, and wrapped a hand around her neck, and pulled her toward him, closing the distance between them. He blanked out as soon as her warm lips brushed his, and, as usual, all he could think about was Katara, standing here, kissing him, how she was _his. _Finally. He could remember the bittersweet memories of their childhood like it was yesterday. How he was always on a mission to get her attention, how he was always doing favors for her, so she could like him, love him, just like he did. He could remember the aching in his chest, all the doubt and worry and longing that was his constant companion for that long, treacherous year.

And it was all worth it in the end.

They finally broke their kiss, to Aang's disappointment. They stood here for a minute, nose-to-nose, a hair's width apart. They breathed heavily, and Katara held Aang's face in her hands, with her husband's arms wrapped tightly around her pregnant figure.

Her eyelashes fluttered open. Aang's eyes met her heartbreakingly beautiful sea-blue ones.

His grip around her tightened. "Katara, you have no clue how much you mean to me."

She managed a small smile, and traced her hand along his jaw. Aang swallowed, his heart thumping a million miles an hour. "If not… then I think I might have a pretty good idea," she murmured.

Aang closed his eyes, and smiled back at her, and replied, "I hope the baby looks like you."

Katara looked up at him with a bewildered expression on her face. "Why?"

"Because. If it's a boy, girls would be swooning over him. If it's a girl… well…" He chuckled. "Nobody would be able to take their eyes off of her."

Katara smirked, her beautiful lips parting so perfectly against her caramel skin. "You're such a flirt."

Aang laughed. "Well, that's one of the many services I offer."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Along with being the world's savior, and going to extremely important meetings that you do _not_ need to get distracted from."

The airbender groaned. "And you tell _me _not to ruin the moment." He stuck out his lower lip in a mock pout. "Party pooper."

Katara chuckled, and brushed a thumb gently over his cheekbone. "Well, that's one of the many services I offer."

Aang grinned, and dipped his head down towards hers again, expecting another love-filled, beautiful, extraordinary, heartwarming-

"HEY, LOVEBIRDS!"

They pulled away from each other, to look at a rapidly approaching Sokka, Toph at his side.

Aang, irritated by the sudden intrusion, rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy."

Apparently, Katara was annoyed, too. "No kidding."

The two friends arrived, walking up to them with amused expressions on their faces.

Toph cocked an eyebrow. "Can you two _please_ quit swapping spit for three seconds?"

Aang jabbed a thumb toward the earthbender, looking pointedly at Sokka. "What's her deal?"

Sokka shrugged, and began to study his nails, as if they were in need of urgent attention. "Oh, nothing. She's just grumpy because she has to go to the South Pole with us."

Toph stomped the ground, making Aang's insides tremble. "And for what reason? So I can babysit Sugarqueen and her kid that's just grown it's eyebrows, and hasn't even come down the chute yet?"

Katara snorted. "Wow, Toph. What a way to address my child."

"Sorry, but I am _not,_ under any circumstances, stepping a _toe_ on that Ice Cube of Certain Death." She folded her arms, and stuck a nose in the air. "I can't see a thing there. I'm positive I'll die and/or catch hypothermia."

Sokka averted his eyes from his nails, and looked at Toph questioningly. "Wait. How can you die, and _then_ catch hypothermia?" He cocked an eyebrow. "If you're dead, then you're, well, dead."

She smirked in his general direction. "Wow, Sokka. I didn't know you had _such_ a _vast _vocabulary. I doubted, for a couple seconds, if you even _knew _what the word 'hypothermia' meant."

Sokka stuck his tongue out at her. "Jerk."

Katara rolled her eyes. "C'mon, seriously, guys? You two need to act more your age."

Toph ignored the comment. "So, Sokkarooni, you were explaining _why, _in fact, I had to go with you and Fangirl to the freezing icy fortress of doom?"

This time, it was Sokka who stomped his foot. "Because! What if Katara needs help? Sure, there are maids, and healers, and stuff, but Katara needs us there if she might just so happen to have the thing!"

Aang poked his wife. "Give you any ideas?"

Katara gave Aang an "I-so-do-not-need-your-input" stare, yet amusement sparkled in her ocean blue orbs. The airbender smiled sheepishly.

Toph gave Sokka a glazed glare. "And, what help would I be, exactly? I'm _blind_! "

"Emotional support!"

Toph snorted. "Oh, yeah, because I'm of _so_ much service in that area of dire need. When she tries to force the kid out, I'll tell her to push. That'll certainly lift her spirits."

Katara and Aang looked at each other nervously.

"You- you know what, Toph?" Sokka sputtered, face getting red. "Shut up."

The blind girl went silent for a minute. then she muttered, "_What?"_

Sokka snickered. "I said to shut up."

Toph's clenched fists tightened. She narrowed her eyes, and the ground around them vibrated a bit. "If you value your life, you will_ not_ say that again."

Sokka had obviously hit a weak spot. Nobody sane tells Toph to shut up. _Well, Sokka is Sokka, and he's never had the best ideas, _Aang thought to himself.

The tribesman smirked, and leaned forward a bit. "Shut." One dark eyebrow rose. "Up."

That did it. Toph flicked her wrist, and a huge chunk of rock jutted up under Sokka, and sent him flying into the air. He went sprawling, and landed about twenty feet away from the group of friends, but Aang was positive people a mile away could hear the man's "Oomph!"

Toph, with a scowl on her face, turned to the pregnant waterbender. "I'll go… for your sake. But not because you told me to, or because Meathead told me to, for that matter."

Katara grinned, looking pleased. "I really appreciate it, Toph. Thank you."

Sokka trudged back to them, rubbing his backside. "Ow! That hurt!"

"You deserved it." Toph blew on a strand of ink-black hair.

And, as usual, Sokka and Toph launched into a whole other argument, debating whether or not Toph had the right to, as she put it, "throw his weak butt under a set of weights."

Katara, ignoring her fighting companions, turned to Aang with a look of sorrow on her pretty features. "When will you be leaving?"

Aang's smile melted, and he looked regretfully over at Appa. "Now… if I want to make it in time."

Her hopeful look fell from her face, and she looked down at her bulging belly. "Oh."

He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. "Hey, don't be like that. Where's the, 'It'll only be for a week,' attitude you had?"

Her brow furrowed. "I… I just…"

Aang smiled, and gave her a small peck on the lips. "I'll be back."

She frowned, and cupped one hand over his jaw. "It's only seven days… but it'll feel like a month."

The airbender once again touched his forehead to hers. "I know."

Katara closed her eyes hard, and crashed her lips onto his once again, yet this time it was less gentle. It expressed the longing and yearning for him to stay that he knew she had tried to bury deep inside her. He gave her back just as much enthusiasm, and he could faintly feel two pairs of eyes boring holes into them.

He could hear Sokka scoff. "You two are disgusting."

Toph snorted. "And you and Suki are any better? You practically eat each other's faces off."

"You're actually defending them?"

"No, I'm confronting you. Big diff."

"So, you're _not_ defending them."

"Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure they figured that out by now, Professor Brilliant. Maybe they got the idea when I told them to stop _swapping spit_!"

Aang laughed quietly against Katara's lips, and broke from the kiss hesitantly. Katara looked up at him with bright, amazingly beautiful blue eyes, and her tongue darted out to lick her lips. "Are you leaving now?"

"I guess so."

Her lips trembled, and then straightened out in a thin line. "You should…"

"Yeah, get on Appa…"

Aang weaved his hand through hers, and she walked him over to the impatient bison. After giving her a small peck on the cheek, he airbended himself gracefully up onto the buffalo's neck.

Sokka yelled to his friend, "Hey, Airhead! Don't get into any trouble like you usually do, you hear?"

Aang chuckled. "No promises."

Toph smirked. "Twinkletoes, make sure you wear your tutu to the meetings. I'm sure the generals would really appreciate seeing the Avatar parade around in a frilly skirt."

The airbender rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Toph. I'll lay it out for the next morning."

Sokka looked offended. "Hey, I thought I was the sarcasm guy!"

"I can't make a few snappy comebacks once in a while?"

Sokka averted his eyes away from his friend. "You can, but… it just seems so… un-Aang-ish."

Katara looked up at her husband, and smoothed her pregnant belly. "Be safe."

"I promise." Aang looked down at her stomach, and pointed accusingly to the mound. "And don't come out until I'm around, you hear? I'll be very disappointed."

Katara laughed, and he could see tears trailing down her cheeks. "I love you."

He could feel a stinging behind his own eyes. "Love you, too."

Momo scampered up to Aang's shoulder, where he happily perched, waiting anxiously for another adventure to begin.

Katara smiled through the droplets running down her face. "Momo, make sure Aang doesn't get hurt for me, alright?"

The lemur chattered in agreement, and tugged on his master's mouth, as if to say, _The lady put_ me_ in charge, so listen to whatever I say. Okay, sucker?_

Aang chuckled, and felt a lump swelling in his throat. "I guess I should get going now."

Katara grinned, her eyes red and her hands trembling upon her pregnant torso. "Go get those stupid Earth Kingdom generals."

He gave her a small smile. "I don't have a problem with that."

Tears cascading down his cheeks, Aang flicked the reins, and muttered, "Yip, yip." Appa rose into the sky, and shot off Southward, to the town of Man Ta Nai.

He turned to look back at his friends, who were waving furiously to him. He waved back, and called, "Katara, I love you!"

Then he heard a faint, "I love you, too!"

He turned, forcing himself to look in front of him, to concentrate on what he was doing and where he was going. He couldn't though, because the constant tears that welled in his eyes streamed down his face and blurred his vision, reminding him of his friends, his Katara, the unborn child, and their bittersweet goodbye.

xxx

**Rah! All… t-that… fluff… it's… t-too… m-much! Going… to… s-suffocate!**

**Like I said earlier, there is definitely going to be a second chapter, and possibly a third. **

**Ha! I loved this chapter! The arguments between Toph and Sokka especially. *beats Sokka with stick* WHY-(wham) -DID-(smack)-YOU-(thump)-INTERRUPT-(bam)-KATARA-(whip)-AND-(hit)-AANG-(whap)-WHEN-(thwack)-IT-(slap)-WAS-(punch)-STARTING-(swat)-TO-(wack)-GET-(slam)-GOOD? YOU-(smack)-LITTLE-(slap)-TRAITOR!(whip)**

**Sokka: WAIT! NO,PLEASE! YOU MADE ME! REMEMBER? OW! QUIT HITTING ME WITH THAT TWIG, STUPID! CRAP! YOU'RE BRUISING ME!**

**Whew. Glad I got that out of my system. Tributes to Awesome-sauce12, my BFFF! Lol XD**


End file.
